Into You
by Kana94
Summary: Nous ne l'évoquions pas, cette agréable sensation qui nous prenait au ventre quand nous étions dans la même pièce, les yeux dans les yeux, à se dire tout ce que nous voulions mutuellement nous faire sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. J'aimais ce jeu là. C'était le jeu le plus palpitant auquel on m'ait faite jouer jusque là, et j'étais presque sûre que c'était pareil pour lui.


Oh, baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move  
So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you...  
Into You – Ariana Grande

« Est-ce que c'est en train d'arriver ? »

La voix de Marlène McKinnon me tira brutalement de mes pensées, ou plutôt de ma contemplation. James Potter était accoudé à la cheminée de la Salle Commune, à l'opposé total de là où je me tenais, et cela faisait bien deux minutes que nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux.

Il se passait quelque chose. Il aurait été inutile de le nier. Cela faisait un moment que nous en étions au même point. Un an, probablement. Nos discussions étaient devenues cordiales, presque amicales. Nos sourires, complices. Nos regards, indécents.

Alice et Mary McDonald me l'avaient fait remarquer des mois et des mois plus tôt. J'avais nié, d'abord, et puis j'avais été forcée de me rendre à l'évidence, prise sur le fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Ces échanges de coups d'oeil lascifs ponctuaient les rares moments que je passais seule avec lui, pendant des rondes du soir que nous imposait notre poste de préfets-en-chef, et c'était devenu un espèce de jeu entre nous. Le savoir, mais ne pas l'évoquer.

Et nous ne l'évoquions pas, cette agréable sensation qui nous prenait au ventre quand nous étions dans la même pièce, les yeux dans les yeux, à se dire tout ce que nous voulions mutuellement nous faire sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. J'aimais ce jeu là. C'était le jeu le plus palpitant auquel on m'ait fait jouer jusque là, et j'étais presque sûre que c'était pareil pour lui.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. J'avais cru que je me faisais des idées, pendant un moment, qu'il voulait simplement être ami avec moi et mettre un point final aux querelles qui avaient rythmées nos cinq premières années d'étude. Cela me semblait beaucoup plus plausible que d'imaginer que je l'attirais.

Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme une personne que l'on remarque. Plus que cela, je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme une personne qu'il remarquerait. James Potter ne passait pas inaperçu. Jamais. Il attirait les regards sur lui. Il avait cette espèce de grâce naturelle qui laissait les gens admiratifs. Désinvolte au delà des limites qu'il n'avait pas, on l'admirait.

Son esprit était léger comme le vent, ses mœurs aussi d'après les bruits de couloir, mais il était doté d'une perspicacité et d'une intelligence hors pair. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les garçons rusés, et Merlin savait que James Potter était l'être le plus futé que cette terre ait portée.

Outre les innombrables qualités morales que je voyais en lui, j'étais bien consciente que si James Potter ne laissait personne insensible, c'était aussi parce qu'il possédait un charme absolument insurmontable. Oui, un charme pouvait être insurmontable. Je le savais car j'avais essayé de le surmonter. J'avais essayé de me dire que ce n'était rien que deux yeux noirs, un sourire enjôleur, et un paquet de cheveux incoiffables, mais Merlin, j'avais tenu cinq minutes montre en main avant de m'avouer vaincue en déclarant mentalement que ce n'était pas que ça, qu'il n'était pas que ça.

C'était la façon dont il utilisait ces deux yeux noirs, ce sourire enjôleur, et ce paquet de cheveux incoiffables. Il vous regardait, et vous vouliez lui plaire. C'était l'effet qu'il faisait à un bon nombre de filles ici, et à quelques garçons aussi. C'était plus fort que tout. Je n'avais pourtant jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir l'aval de qui que ce soit sur moi-même, de sentir que j'étais désirée, mais il m'en avait subitement donné l'envie, et c'était pire que tout.

C'était à ce moment là que j'avais commencé à me sentir très inférieure à lui, à m'inquiéter du fait qu'il me remarque (ou ne me remarque pas), c'était à ce moment là que j'avais commencé à me détester pour ce que j'étais et à envier des personnes comme Marlène McKinnon, qui était exactement le genre de fille qui plaisait à tous les garçons, avec ses longs cheveux blonds toujours soigneusement brossés, sa peau parfaite, et sa taille fine.

Je le lui avais dit, un soir, qu'elle avait une chance inouïe d'être comme elle était. Elle avait simplement ri et avait secoué la tête en me répondant que j'avais une estime de moi-même beaucoup trop basse à son goût. Je n'avais répondu qu'en reniflant bruyamment, et quand elle avait braqué son regard curieux sur moi et que j'avais éclaté en larmes, elle avait commencé à se poser de sérieuses questions sur mon manque de confiance en moi.

Elle m'avait demandé pourquoi je pleurais, et, le visage parfait de James Potter en tête, je lui avais répondu avec la candeur de l'adolescente que j'étais que j'aurais voulu être comme elle, plaire aux garçons. Elle s'était assise sur mon lit à côté de moi et m'avait certifié que je leur plaisais en me rappelant que Severus Rogue était tombé amoureux de moi, et cela avait fait redoubler mes larmes.

J'avais déjà l'impression d'être pathétique, mais là, c'était le pompon. Je doutais sérieusement que Potter ait les mêmes goûts que Rogue, et cela me rendait absolument malade. J'étais presque prête à braquer ma baguette sur mon propre visage pour essayer de me débarrasser de mes stupides tâches de rousseur, de donner plus de forme à mes cheveux, ou d'affiner mes traits, juste pour un regard de sa part.

Marlène avait rapidement compris qu'il y avait un garçon derrière tout cela, et je lui avais confié qu'il s'agissait de lui. Elle le savait déjà, mais elle avait été un peu étonnée que je le lui avoue et était restée perplexe une seconde avant de me caresser affectueusement les cheveux en me lançant ce superbe sourire qui faisait chavirer les cœurs et de me dire que je pouvais avoir absolument qui je voulais, y compris James Potter, et qu'il me suffisait simplement d'y croire un peu.

Je n'y croyais absolument pas. Pas du tout. Je croyais à tout, sauf à ça. J'étais persuadée qu'il me pensait froide et insipide, que quelqu'un d'aussi audacieux que lui ne se serait jamais contenté d'une personne aussi réservée que moi, et je l'avais confié à Marlène. Elle m'avait immédiatement rappelé que je n'étais pas seulement réservée, que j'étais aussi une sorcière brillante capable de défendre ses idées avec conviction et intelligence, que j'étais quelqu'un d'honnête et de franc, et que cela prenait bien souvent le dessus sur ma réserve. Elle avait ajouté que j'étais capable de rire de tout, que je voyais le bien même là où il n'était pas, et qu'elle était presque sûre que James Potter s'était rendu compte de cela.

Je m'étais mouchée bruyamment en lui répondant que j'en doutais, parce que James Potter faisait partie du groupe des élèves cool, et que les élèves cool ne voyaient souvent pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, et m'avait rappelé que je l'avais toujours considérée comme l'une de ces élèves cool, spécialement depuis qu'elle était sortie avec Sirius Black en cinquième année, et je m'étais répandue en excuses en lui expliquant qu'elle était l'exception à la règle.

C'était à la fois vrai, et faux. Marlène n'était pas quelqu'un d'égoïste ou d'égocentrique. Elle savait qu'elle avait des atouts, mais comme toute jeune femme de son âge, elle était complexée par quelque chose, et elle était bien consciente qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas là, alors elle partait du principe qu'il valait mieux se soutenir, plutôt que de toutes souffrir en silence. Je n'avais seulement aucune idée à ce moment là que tous les élèves cools avaient leur propre fardeau à porter.

Elle m'avait ensuite demandé pourquoi je voulais tant plaire à James Potter, alors que pendant des années j'avais éprouvé le besoin de me tenir le plus loin possible de lui pour ma propre santé mentale. Pourquoi lui parmi tant d'autres ? Je lui avais répondu que je n'en avais aucune idée, et c'était vrai.

C'était juste... Arrivé. Je me souvenais être descendue du dortoir un matin de sixième année, de l'avoir vu assis à une table avec ses meilleurs amis dans la Salle Commune, étonnement calme, un livre à la main, l'air captivé par ce qu'il lisait, et d'avoir oublié de respirer pendant une minute, fascinée par son corps tout entier, son attitude générale, la façon dont ses doigts tenaient son livre, la façon dont ses yeux parcouraient les pages, l'expression sérieuse et intéressée qu'il arborait sans même le savoir, la manière dont ses jambes étaient repliées sous sa propre chaise, ce flegme incroyable dont il faisait preuve alors que ses meilleurs amis étaient en train de faire un boucan d'enfer en jouant à la bataille explosive, et le simple fait qu'il ne le leur reproche pas.

Je ne savais pas comment il pouvait rester concentré, mais il le faisait, comme s'il avait mentalement fait disparaître tout ce qui l'entourait pour se retrouver seul avec son livre, et j'avais envie d'être dans sa bulle, Merlin, j'avais vraiment envie d'être dans sa bulle. J'avais envie qu'il me regarde comme il regardait ce livre, et c'était la première fois que je ressentais une telle chose.

J'avais été amoureuse de Severus Rogue, des années auparavant, mais c'était différent. J'imagine que je n'avais pas eu autant le temps de me poser des questions sur lui que je le faisais sur James. J'étais plus jeune, et je l'avais connu presque toute ma vie. De cette façon, je n'avais jamais particulièrement éprouvé l'envie de lui plaire, je ne m'étais jamais demandée comment il me trouvait, je n'avais jamais paniqué en le voyant arriver vers moi et en me posant mille questions à la seconde sur ce qu'il allait me dire, je connaissais Severus. Je n'avais pas peur.

Avec James Potter, j'avais peur. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise peur. C'était une sorte de bon stress. Le même que les artistes ressentent avant de monter sur scène. Je voulais constamment lui faire bonne impression, et je ne savais jamais si j'y parvenais parce que nous parlions peu, et lorsque nous le faisions, nous ne rentrions jamais dans quelque chose d'intime parce que mes mains devenaient moites quand il était là, mon cœur battait plus vite, plus fort, et ma bouche n'arrivait pas à suivre mon cerveau. C'était drôle. C'était drôle, mais c'était effrayant.

J'aimais ça. J'avais envie de ça, du goût du risque. Nous ne jouions pas dans la même cour, j'en étais bien consciente, et c'était aussi ce qui m'attirait inexorablement vers lui. Nous étions fondamentalement différents, nous ne nous connaissions pas, et j'avais besoin de ça. J'avais besoin d'un challenge. Toute ma vie je m'en étais imposés, ne supportant jamais d'opter pour la solution de facilité, et mon cœur avait suivi ma raison en arrêtant son choix sur James Potter.

Je l'avais rapidement accepté, même si j'avais longtemps cru que tout cela n'était et ne resterait qu'un stupide fantasme. Marlène m'avait encouragé à croire en moi, et j'avais suivi son conseil quand Potter et moi étions devenus tous les deux préfets-en-chef. Tout avait commencé naturellement, au fil de nos réunions et de nos rondes. J'avais essayé d'apprendre à le connaître, sans trop savoir où j'allais, avançant à tâtons, et lui, beaucoup plus direct, avait toujours fait en sorte de détendre l'atmosphère pour me mettre à l'aise.

Voilà comment j'en étais arrivée là, dans la salle commune, à l'anniversaire de Marlène, à le détailler comme si je n'avais jamais eu peur de lui et de ce qu'il provoquait chez moi, comme si je n'avais jamais eu peur qu'il me fasse tomber et de ne jamais pouvoir me relever, comme si je ne savais pas à quel point ce petit jeu de regards pouvait être dangereux.

Ce n'était pas notre passé qui me posait problème, c'était surtout notre présent et notre futur. Les gens n'étaient pas aveugles, ils devaient se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'étais persuadée que ses amis le savaient car ils adressaient toujours un sourire moqueur à James quand nous nous saluions, mais ce n'était pas le problème.

Le problème, c'était la guerre, la montée en puissance de Voldemort et les idées radicales que de plus en plus de sorciers commençaient à assumer sans en ressentir la moindre pudeur. Des affiches de propagande étaient collées sur les murs dans Pré-au-lard, prônant la supériorité d'un sang-pur et dévalorisant tous ceux qui s'associaient avec les nés moldus, et j'avais vu Poudlard changer d'année en année.

Des élèves venant de familles aisées et réputées dans le monde sorcier craignaient pour leur vie et avaient cessé de fréquenter certains de leurs amis dont le sang n'était pas considéré comme pur et s'étaient regroupés les uns avec les autres, toutes maisons confondues, pointant du doigt ceux qui ne faisaient pas les mêmes choix qu'eux, ceux comme Sirius Black, ou James Potter.

Ils les appelaient « Traîtres à leur sang ». Fort heureusement, à l'intérieur de l'école, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à adopter ce genre d'attitude, et la popularité des maraudeurs était telle que peu d'élèves auraient osé venir leur chercher des noises à ce sujet, mais je savais qu'à l'extérieur, ce serait loin d'être la même histoire.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans le château, et j'étais déjà presque sûre que le petit groupe d'élèves radicaux avait déjà fait part à leurs parents de la façon dont James Potter regardait la petite sang-de-bourbe orpheline, et je savais à quel point les parents de James étaient connus dans le monde sorcier. Je connaissais les idées qu'ils défendaient, et je savais aussi qu'elles leur attiraient un tas d'ennuis, des ennuis qui conduiraient un jour à leur mort, j'en étais persuadée, tout comme ils précipiteraient celle de James.

Nous étions protégés à Poudlard, et c'était pour cette seule et unique raison que je me permettais de lui accorder ce genre de regard, ce genre de regard qui le défiait de venir et de prendre ce qu'il voulait. Je ne voulais pas lui causer de problème. Je n'avais jamais souhaité cela. J'avais juste le sentiment que je n'avais pas le droit de le toucher, qu'il était l'une des seules personnes que je ne devais pas aimer, et c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais encore plus envie de l'aimer. J'étais prête à braver tous les interdits pour lui, et je savais qu'il était prêt à faire de même pour moi. Je le sentais dans son regard, je le sentais jusque dans mes entrailles.

« Woooouuh, il fait chaud ici, commenta Marlène en riant, ses yeux bleus jonglant entre mon visage et celui de James pendant que sa main s'agitait devant le sien. »

Je hochai la tête en prenant une grande inspiration. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait pour venir. Les choses étaient claires entre nous, il m'avait suffit d'une seconde pour le comprendre. Ce soir là, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Le jeu de regards devait évoluer, pour notre bien à tous les deux.

« Vas-y, bon sang de bonsoir ! m'encouragea Marlène en me poussant légèrement. »

Je manquai de trébucher sur le tapis brun qui menait vers les canapés rouges, et me retournai juste pour la voir me faire signe d'avancer un peu plus avec ce sourire confiant et malicieux qui me donna du courage, celui dont j'avais besoin pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de lui.

Quand mes yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur lui, il ne me regardait plus. Sirius Black avait accaparé son attention en lançant un sort sur leur ami Peter dont la quasi-totalité des vêtements avait disparue dans l'hilarité générale. Le jeune garçon était rouge d'embarras, et il se mit rapidement en tête de se venger. Ainsi, le chemin vers James, qui était cinq minutes auparavant parfaitement dégagé, se transforma en parcours du combattant.

J'esquivai plusieurs sorts avant d'arriver à sa hauteur, songeant qu'en tant que préfète-en-chef, j'aurais plutôt dû m'occuper du pauvre Peter qui parcourait la Salle Commune en caleçon sous les rires des autres élèves, mais dès que James reporta son regard sur moi, il fut évident qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

J'étais clouée là, à un mètre de lui comme l'imposait la bienséance, scotchée devant le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres et que je sus immédiatement comment interpréter. Il voulait que je fasse le premier pas, et il avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il désirait. J'étais là, devant lui, et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de bouger le petit doigt pour m'attirer jusqu'ici.

Un an plus tôt, cela m'aurait probablement agacé, mais à présent, je trouvais cela grisant. J'étais en mesure de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, et à en juger par la manière dont il me regardait, j'étais la seule à en être capable. Je n'aurais jamais cru, quelques années auparavant, qu'un unique regard pouvait donner une telle confiance en soi. Il me le fit découvrir ce soir là.

« Tu as mis du temps, pointa t-il. »

Je haussai simplement les épaules, soudainement très consciente que j'avais des bras, et incapable de savoir où les mettre.

« J'attendais que tu viennes... je lui répondis avant de lui lancer une remarque qui, je le savais, allait le faire réagir au quart de tour : Mais tu n'avais pas l'air prêt à faire le premier pas. »

Sans surprise, je vis ses yeux se plisser légèrement, et son sourire disparaître. Je ne l'avais pas contrarié, mais je l'avais délibérément troublé. James Potter croyait toujours avoir réponse à tout, et j'avais appris que j'étais capable de le déstabiliser en remettant en question ses connaissances et en chamboulant son assurance.

Je savais qu'il était persuadé qu'il arriverait à me faire venir jusqu'à lui simplement parce que j'en avais envie, mais qu'il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que je tournerai cela en petite victoire pour moi, et fatalement, comme une défaite pour lui.

Je savais qu'il n'accepterait pas une seule seconde que je puisse penser qu'il n'avait pas été capable de faire le premier pas vers moi, et que j'avais été la plus courageuse de nous deux, mais pour une fois, c'était pourtant un peu le cas.

Certes, c'était lui qui m'avait donné ce courage, mais j'étais quand même fière de pouvoir le lui faire remarquer. Le grand James Potter n'était pas infaillible, mais je ne le lui avais pas tant démontré pour le déstabiliser que pour le pousser à faire le deuxième pas, parce que je me savais incapable de prendre une autre initiative après celle-ci.

Je n'étais courageuse que jusqu'à un certain point que j'avais déjà l'impression d'avoir largement atteint. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que l'on aurait pu le penser, de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Je m'étais toujours posée mille questions, quand il m'attendait pour aller faire notre ronde, ou que la seule place vide quand j'entrais dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner était à côté de lui.

J'appréhendais toujours. Je me demandais ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ou si nous allions réussir à trouver un sujet de conversation. j'avais toujours peur de me prendre les pieds quelque part et de trébucher comme une gourde à ses pieds, je pensais que je trouverais toujours un moyen de m'embarrasser, mais ça n'était jamais vraiment arrivé parce qu'à chaque fois que je m'arrêtais devant lui, il m'adressait un sourire, un regard, ou prononçait un mot qui me faisait oublier toute mon appréhension, me rappelant qu'il était un jeune homme comme les autres, même si pour moi, il était bien plus.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller faire notre ronde, reprit-il sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, juste au dessus de sa tête.  
\- Il n'est même pas vingt deux heures.  
\- Je t'assure qu'il est l'heure, insista t-il. »

Ses yeux se bloquèrent aux miens, et ce fut comme s'il n'y avait plus personne dans la Salle Commune. Tout ce que j'avais imaginé sur lui, la nuit, dans mon lit, me revenait en mémoire, et je sentais mon visage commencer à s'enflammer. Pas par embarras, juste parce que je savais, à la manière dont il me fixait, que je n'avais pas été la seule à avoir été incapable d'empêcher mon esprit de divaguer, et que nous ressentions tous les deux la même frustration, celle de n'avoir jamais cédé devant l'autre.

Avec compréhension, je hochai finalement la tête, relâchant une bouffée d'oxygène que je retenais inconsciemment depuis que j'étais arrivée devant lui. Il initia le mouvement en passant devant moi, et je le suivis à travers le portrait de la Grosse dame non sans avoir lancé un bref coup d'oeil à Marlène que Mary avait rejointe. Les deux arboraient un sourire en coin qui déteint sur moi quand je me retrouvai dans les couloirs, seule avec lui.

Nous déambulions lentement, et il agissait comme si notre proximité ne l'atteignait pas, mais je savais que dès que mon bras frôlait le sien, il éprouvait la même sensation que moi, comme un supplice, une certaine impatience qui déclenchait des fourmillements jusque dans le bout de nos doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »

La question, à peine chuchotée, me fit sourire parce qu'elle mettait un terme à ce jeu du silence entre nous et me confirmait que j'avais interprété ses regards de la bonne manière. Elle m'aurait probablement choquée s'il l'avait posée quelques mois auparavant, mais à présent, j'avais la sensation que James et moi partagions quelque chose de spécial et de familier que je ne voulais partager avec personne d'autre.

Je lui jetai un regard en biais pour constater que le sien était fixé sur le bout du couloir, et je cherchai intérieurement la réponse la plus intelligente, mais aussi la plus profitable à lui donner. Je savais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui lance directement la vérité parce qu'il avait compris que je n'étais pas comme ça. Il était toujours brutalement honnête, direct, mais moi, je prenais des détours. Toujours. Et il s'attendait à ce que je le fasse. Et je sentais que je l'aurais déçu si j'avais décidé de céder à la facilité en lui lançant un simple et pudique : Dentelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je ne porte plus ? »

Ma question le fit sourire. Il secoua légèrement la tête, passa la main dans ses cheveux, et les battements irréguliers de mon cœur ne demandèrent plus qu'à se fondre dans les siens. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi nous n'étions pas déjà en train de nous embrasser.

« Ça tient en quatre lettres, répondit-il simplement. »

Il m'avait habitué aux œillades silencieuses mais pas à devoir interpréter ses mots comme je l'obligeais régulièrement à le faire avec moi, alors je fronçai les sourcils, détournai le regard, et haussai les épaules.

« Ça peut être aussi bien tout que rien, je lui fis remarquer.  
\- Hmm... »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, et je me rappelai pourquoi je chérissais la relation platonique que nous avions jusque là. C'était stimulant. Il y avait toujours une petite part d'incertitude, je savais qu'il se demandait tout autant que moi si cette discussion allait nous mener quelque part, et ce léger doute faisait toute la différence.

Nous avions passé tant de temps à ne faire que nous regarder que j'avais l'impression que nous venions de faire un énorme bond en avant rien qu'en s'avouant à demi-mot notre attirance mutuelle, et je me demandais si cela me suffisait, si cela nous suffisait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la guerre ? »

Sa question résonna dans le couloir et me désarçonna. Il venait de couper court à quelque chose qui, à mon humble avis, n'aurait jamais dû trouver de fin, et son visage avait perdu toute malice pour revêtir un masque de sérieux qui m'effrayait presque. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de la guerre maintenant. Tout, sauf la guerre.

C'était malheureusement trop tard. Le sujet avait été évoqué, et la peur m'attrapa à la gorge aussi rapidement que l'excitation s'était emparée de mon cœur quelques secondes plus tôt. Je savais que la question n'était pas dénuée de tout intérêt et qu'elle était loin d'être stupide ou malvenue compte tenu de notre situation, mais j'avais peur d'y répondre.

Je ne voulais pas mettre de mot sur ce fossé qui nous séparait, qui nous avait toujours tenu éloignés l'un de l'autre mais qui, à présent, ne semblait plus pouvoir nous diviser. Je savais qu'il voulait savoir si j'étais prête à le franchir, si j'étais consciente du fait que je pourrais manquer mon coup et m'écraser dans les ténèbres, mais j'avais juste envie qu'il oublie tout ça, je voulais juste qu'il comprenne que nous avions la chance de nous trouver dans l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de guerre ici. »

Je savais que ma réponse n'allait pas lui plaire avant même de l'avoir prononcée. Il déglutit, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et il ferma les yeux une seconde en inspirant profondément. Nous avions presque atteint la tour nord quand un silence pesant tomba sur nous. Je l'avais causé, et je m'en voulais, mais il se projetait trop loin pour moi, à un endroit où je ne voulais pas aller.

Au delà des murs de ce château, tout m'effrayait. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais capable de surmonter. Je savais seulement qu'ici, les rumeurs à notre sujet nous affectaient peu, mais que dehors, elles avaient une toute autre résonance. J'étais prête à regarder la mort en face, à l'extrémité d'une baguette tendue par un mangemort ou par Voldemort lui même m'accusant d'avoir tenté un sang-pur, mais je n'étais certainement pas prête à voir James faire de même juste pour mes beaux yeux.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu poses cette question ? je lui demandai avec une pointe de regret.  
\- Parce que je sens que plus rien ne nous retient à part ça, et que j'ai besoin de savoir à quel point tu as peur. »

Pour la première fois, j'hésitais à lui répondre la vérité. Il n'était même plus question de prendre des détours, je commençais à me dire qu'il vaudrait certainement mieux que je lui mente, et cette idée ne me plaisait guère. Malgré tout, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dicter mon premier mensonge, mais aucun son n'en émergea parce que ses yeux sombres étaient figés sur mon visage et le décryptaient comme s'il s'y attendait. J'étais fichue. Je n'avais plus le choix. La vérité était ma seule option.

« J'ai peur... J'ai très peur de te causer des problèmes. »

Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers de la tour nord, et m'observa curieusement pendant une longue minute. Il était étonné que je ne sois pas plus préoccupée par mon propre cas, je m'en rendis compte immédiatement. Son regard désolé glissa sur mon visage comme une caresse et mon cœur manqua un battement.

« Tout.  
\- Quoi ? je l'interrogeai sans comprendre.  
\- Tu avais raison. Ça pouvait être aussi bien tout que rien, mais c'était tout. C'est tout, m'expliqua t-il sans ciller. »

Nous restâmes immobiles pendant une dizaine de secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, à se demander lequel de nous deux allait flancher en premier, et je commençai à me sentir faible. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. J'avais juste tellement envie de tout ça, de nous deux, que l'impatience commençait à me donner des vertiges.

J'eus l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait faire un geste vers moi, mais à la place, il détourna le regard puis monta les escaliers de la tour nord et je le suivis sans vraiment savoir où nous allions jusqu'à ce que je perde sa trace devant l'échelle menant à la salle de classe de Divination, et que je le retrouve à l'intérieur, devant la fenêtre, à observer l'immensité sombre qui s'étendait devant lui.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne peux pas m'avoir, que tu me veux ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix grave. »

J'avançai doucement en essayant d'éviter de marcher sur les innombrables coussins qui recouvraient le sol, et je cherchai la bonne réponse à lui donner, sans pour autant réussir à savoir ce qu'il voulait entendre, sans pour autant réussir à savoir ce que moi-même je voulais lui dire.

Toute la frustration que je ressentais depuis des mois et des mois était plus présente que jamais. Il venait de l'exprimer à voix haute, et je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. Je comprenais les héroïnes de littérature anglaise que je lisais, tiraillées entre l'amour et la société. Je n'avais plus rien à leur envier.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que je te voulais, je lui répondis quand je fus arrivée à sa hauteur, une pointe de provocation dans le regard. »

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage, et ses yeux se décrochèrent du paysage pour tomber sur moi. Ce que j'y vis me fit du bien. De la malice, de l'amusement, tout ce que notre histoire n'aurait pas dû nous inspirer. La guerre nous avait fait grandir trop vite, nous faisant parfois oublier que nous venions tout juste d'atteindre notre majorité, que dans un autre monde, nous aurions fêté la vie et tout ce qu'elle nous apportait, mais que dans celui-ci, chaque petit moment de joie entourait un univers de mort et nous semblait presque indécent.

« Alors si j'essaie de t'embrasser, tu me repousseras ? »

Je déglutis et soutint son regard. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il trouve lui-même la réponse à sa question, mais il patienta sagement, avec un calme que je ne lui connaissais guère et qui m'intriguait.

« Peut-être pas, j'admis en m'appuyant légèrement contre la fenêtre, mais il y a des tas de raisons pour lesquelles je pourrais ne pas te repousser, et qui n'ont rien à voir avec le fait que j'aie envie de toi... Ou non.  
\- Éclaire moi, m'encouragea t-il alors que j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son hilarité.  
\- La surprise, d'abord, j'énonçai en brandissant mon index entre nous deux.  
\- Ce n'est pas valable. Je t'ai demandé si tu me repousserais si je t'embrassais, donc tu dois t'attendre à ce que je le fasse. En conclusion, tu n'as aucune raison d'être surprise.  
\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, je lui fis remarquer.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, confirma t-il en hochant lentement la tête. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice et un léger rire avant de poursuivre.

« La compassion, ensuite, je repris en brandissant un deuxième doigt devant lui.  
\- La compassion ? répéta t-il, perplexe.  
\- Imagine que je te repousse, le genre de dégâts que cela aurait sur ton ego... Je ne peux décemment pas te faire une telle chose.  
\- Ah, bien sûr, me concéda t-il en pouffant. quoi d'autre ?  
\- L'amitié.  
\- Je ne savais pas que nous étions amis, pointa t-il d'un air faussement étonné.  
\- On s'entend bien.  
\- Hmmm... J'imagine... commenta t-il, hésitant.  
\- C'est presque vexant...  
\- Non, c'est vrai, on s'entend bien, mais d'un point de vue complètement non objectif, l'argument est irrecevable.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
\- Parce que c'est parce que tu veux être avec moi que tu t'entends bien avec moi.  
\- Tu ne crois pas plutôt que je veux être avec toi parce que je m'entends bien avec toi ? l'interrogeai-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.  
\- Donc tu veux être avec moi. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais j'eus rapidement la sensation de m'être faite avoir, et son sourire satisfait ne me rassura pas. Il m'avait menée exactement là où il l'avait voulu, alors je soupirai bruyamment, un peu contrariée de ne rien avoir vu venir.

« Maintenant qu'on a établi ça, est-ce que tu peux me répondre ? Est-ce que tu me veux juste parce que je suis la dernière personne ici que tu devrais fréquenter ? Est-ce que c'est juste parce que c'est dangereux ? »

Il appuya sa main contre la vitre et j'eus envie de lui retourner la question, parce que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était penché sur moi. J'en avais des centaines et des centaines plus évidentes les unes que les autres, d'avoir envie d'être avec lui, mais je ne comprenais décemment pas comment il avait pu vouloir se retrouver là avec moi.

« Sûrement un peu. Il y a de ça, je ne peux pas le nier, c'est... C'est juste attirant, quand on te dit que tu n'as pas le droit à quelque chose, tu comprends ? »

Il acquiesça d'une façon si réfléchie que je commençais à redouter de n'être là que parce que, justement, j'étais celle que la société d'aujourd'hui lui interdisait et qu'il avait toujours voulu envoyer en l'air les règles qu'on lui dictait.

« Mais je ne dirais pas qu'il n'y a que ça, je repris avec une pointe d'hésitation.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? me questionna t-il en me fixant avec tant d'attention que j'en fus désarçonnée une seconde.  
\- Ça. La manière que tu as de me regarder. Je... Il y a un moment, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai besoin que tu me regardes comme ça. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, je sais juste que j'ai besoin que tu le fasses, je... J'éprouve quelque chose pour toi, et je ne crois pas que ce soit simplement parce que tu es d'un monde différent du mien, avouai-je finalement. »

Il ne cilla pas pendant une longue minute. J'aurais pu être embarrassée, qu'il ne me réponde pas immédiatement, mais je ne l'étais pas, parce qu'il y avait justement ce regard, sur moi, qui me rassurait sur toutes les questions que j'aurais pu me poser.

« Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression d'être dans le même monde que quelqu'un que quand je suis avec toi, me répondit-il finalement.  
\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire et...  
\- Lily, je pourrais encore passer la nuit à te regarder mais je n'ai plus vraiment envie de parler, me coupa t-il. »

Une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes avec une douceur qui me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu ne m'as pas repoussé, constata t-il. C'était la surprise, la compassion, ou l'amitié ?  
\- Très intelligent, James... commentai-je avec ironie. Je propose un peu moins de mots et un peu plus d'actes. »

Il me répondit par un sourire, et la boule d'angoisse dans mon ventre s'éparpilla dans tout mon corps quand je réalisai que j'avais vraiment envie d'agripper son pull et de l'embrasser encore, mais vraiment, cette fois. Sans barrière, sans retenue, et sans modération. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû. Je savais que nous ne devrions pas. Et pourtant, nous le fîmes.

Nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre, et personne n'aurait pu stopper ça. Je n'avais jamais connu le désir de cette façon là, aussi fort, aussi omniprésent, côtoyant une appréhension certaine qui ne faisait que l'attiser un peu plus, le rendre plus incontrôlable, et à chaque fois que les mains de James se posaient sur une partie de mon corps, c'était comme s'il lui donnait vie.

Il me fit découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, quand il m'allongea sur les coussins moelleux de la salle de Divination, le besoin violent de combler un manque que je ne savais même pas que j'avais en moi avant qu'il ne me touche.

Ses doigts venaient tout juste de rencontrer ma peau pour la première fois, et à chaque fois qu'ils la quittaient pour enlever une pièce de vêtement, je me sentais imparfaite, et je savais que je le regardais avec les yeux de quelqu'un qui découvrait quelque chose de nouveau et de déconcertant qui le laissait troublé et maladroit.

Je ne savais pas où poser mes mains. Je ne savais pas si je devais fermer les yeux ou les ouvrir. Je ne savais pas si mes jambes étaient supposées être aussi molles et inutiles. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je ne savais pas où j'allais, et j'espérais qu'il en avait une vague idée, parce que j'étais partie loin, très loin, trop loin.

Ce soir là, le corps de James trembla sur le mien, et la vie ne me sembla plus aussi froide et hostile pendant l'espace de quelques minutes. Nous baignions dans les effluves d'encens un peu trop envahissantes de la salle de classe, et je ne savais pas si c'était la raison pour laquelle je me sentais étrange, ou si cette sensation venait de lui et de la délicatesse avec laquelle il avait su me faire partager ses sentiments.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passerait lorsque nous quitterions la salle de divination, mais avant de plonger sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, James me fixa longuement dans les yeux, avec ce même regard que nous nous réservions l'un à l'autre depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Je compris que c'était une promesse et que nous ne laisserions plus personne nous empêcher d'être l'un à l'autre. Ce regard n'était et ne serait plus la seule chose qui résumerait notre histoire.


End file.
